Portable lamps generally have comprised battery-operated units using incandescent or fluorescent lamps. Such lamps generally have a fixed direction of illumination. The advent of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has allowed a substantial decrease in the size and weight of portable lamps. However, it would be an advance in the art if an LED lamp could be provided that had a wide range of illumination coverage.